


Later

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Schweinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a big day for the German National Team, but an even bigger day for Basti and Poldi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unamericanamerican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamericanamerican/gifts), [sunnyinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/gifts).



> Inspired by a ton of pictures, but especially [this](http://38.media.tumblr.com/315ceb8b8a1ffaf9815b93571783f746/tumblr_netu7lXB3R1snf024o1_1280.jpg) one.
> 
> Takes place on November 10, 2014.

“Luki…”

“Schweini,” Lukas replied, a grin rapidly spreading across his face as he turned to face the other man.

“ _Hallo_.”

“ _Hallo, mein Hase_.”

Bastian smiled upon hearing those words, then pulled Lukas into a tight hug.

Lukas held onto the older man as if his life depended on it and in that very moment, it did. He took a deep breath as to inhale Bastian’s all too familiar scent, the one that reminded him of the numerous passionate nights they had spent together.

The two men reluctantly pulled away from each other, “Your tie is crooked.”

“It is?”

Bastian nodded and straightened Lukas’ tie.

“Danke.”

“Of course. Can’t have you looking disheveled when you greet the chancellor.”

“You mean your girlfriend?” Lukas teased.

“Very funny.”

“Well…”

“I’m taken.”

“I know,” Lukas grinned.

“Better than anyone,” Bastian winked.

Lukas laughed, “You’re so bad at that!”

“At what?”

“Winking.”

“I am not!”

“Oh yes, you are. You close both eyes.”

“Luki…”

“Schweini…you do. It’s cute, though.”

“ _Danke_ ,” Bastian smiled. “So…”

“Later tonight?”

“Later tonight.”


End file.
